A Lazy Night With Spiders
by Jagger3
Summary: Alec and Magnus are having a night in, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company; but despite that things seem to get in the way. Everything from phobia's to secret shadowhunter phone calls. Finally Magnus loses his patience and decides to be selfish. Rated M for Yaoi.


A ringing doorbell interrupted Magnus in the middle of his thoughts. He'd just been decided what he wanted to do with the rest of his evening when the buzzer rang, startling his beloved Chairman Meow. "Who the hell…?" Magnus muttered, getting up to answer it. It couldn't be a client, and he wasn't expecting anyone today. He pushed the buzzer, "Hello?"

"Magnus? It's Alec. Can I come up?"

"Alec! Darling of course!" Magnus exclaimed, happily buzzing him through. He didn't bother waiting for him to arrive, preferring to yank open his door and go running down the stairs to greet his boyfriend with an overenthusiastic hug. "Darling, I gave you a key for a reason you know." He chuckled, hugging him tightly.

"I know, but I didn't want to barge in unannounced." Alec explained, blushing a bit from his warm welcome, "Ah, I think Chairman's escaping…again."

"Not on my watch!" Magnus cried, whirling around, blue flames crackling at his fingertips.

Chairman Meow froze, barely a paw step out the door, and slowly retreated back into the flat, looking defeated.

Alec snorted and reached for his lover's hand, pulling him back towards the door, "Nice to see things have been calm and peaceful since my last visit."

"Calm and peaceful is boring, darling." Magnus scoffed, eagerly following his boyfriend back into the flat. He closed and locked the door, and then beamed at him, "I'm so glad to see you."

Alec, predictably, blushed and smiled up at him, "I'm happy to see you too." They wandered over to the couch and flopped down, Alec curling up in his lover's arms, "You weren't doing anything, were you?"

"Besides being bored? Nope. Unless you count breathing; but that was also becoming boring." Magnus joked, wrapping his arms around his Shadowhunter and holding him close, "Want to watch a movie and have a lazy night in?"

"I'd love that." Alec sighed, relaxing back into his lover's embrace. He'd been putting up with his family's constant yakking and bickering all day, until he'd mumbled an excuse, grabbed his keys, and left. He doubted if any of them would even notice his absence.

The movie started playing, and they both settled in for a quiet evening. Half way through the film, Magnus's hands started wandering. Nothing too distracting, just small caresses and gentle strokes of Alec's skin wherever it was bare, mostly his arms and a thin strip of skin peeking out from under his shirt. The warlock's finger's absentmindedly rubbed his lover's chest slowly, and he smiled when Alec hummed in response.

Alec joined their free hands together and they continued playing with each other's finger's throughout the movie, neither of them particularly paying attention to either activity. Once the credit's started rolling, Alec slowly turned over, so his chin was resting on Magnus's chest. He didn't say anything, just smiled lazily and hummed whenever Magnus ran his fingers through his hair.

The warlock shifted a bit, and then in a single, fluid motion rolled Alec over, pinning him against the back of the couch, and smiled down at his lover before kissing him sweetly. He smiled and relaxed his body, practically lying on top of the Shadowhunter as they kissed slowly, just enjoying the feelings it brought on. Finger's tangled in Magnus's hair and tugged, making the warlock sigh happily into his lover's mouth. He opened his eyes and broke away, admiring the beautiful blues that had captured his heart so effortlessly. Suddenly, said blue eyes drifted over towards the walls and widened comically. He felt Alec go completely still, his body rigid as a plank, and watched in bewilderment as his lover went pale, "Alec? What's wrong?" He sat up and followed his boyfriend's line of vision.

There wasn't anything there, only the wall, the TV, and a few paintings hanging next to it.

"…spider." Alec muttered, sitting up and glaring death at one of the paintings.

Magnus, now awkwardly crouched over Alec, also looked and quickly located the thing that had ruined the mood, "What about it?"

"I don't like spiders…"

The warlock turned to look at his lover, a soft smile playing around his lips, "I didn't know that." He kissed him on the edge of his jaw and shifted into a more comfortable position, which ended up with him straddling Alec's thighs. "Want me to get rid of the big, nasty spider for you?" He teased, his lips brushing his lover's jaw line.

"I'm not five, Magnus." Alec reminded him, "But yes, as a matter of fact."

"It really bothers you that much?" The warlock asked, snapping his fingers and banishing the spider somewhere.

"I told you, I don't like spiders." Alec looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

Magnus watched his lover and smiled, using a fingertip to turn his head back, "I don't like snakes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they give me the creeps. Now, snakeskin belts on the other hand…"

Alec laughed, and then was interrupted by his cell phone going off. He cast Magnus a quick apologetic look and fished it out of his pocket, a hard feat to do considering his lover was straddling him. Once the phone had been retrieved, Alec managed to flip it open and answer with a slightly breathless, "Hello?"

Having nothing to do while Alec was on the phone, Magnus glanced around the room for more spiders. Finding none, the warlock turned to watch his lover. It wasn't clear who the person on the phone was, but Magnus had a sneaking suspicion. This was supposed to be a lazy night with Alec, not a "we're Shadowhunter's and we're being all mysterious with our phone-calls" sort of night. The warlock leaned against his lover, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and resting his head on his shoulder, his nose brushing his lover's creamy neck.

The Shadowhunter was momentarily distracted by Magnus leaning on him, but he tried to focus on the conversation, "No…no I left because you all are being annoying…don't be stupid—ack!" He choked off, his entire body going rigid when he felt Magnus's tongue peek out and lick his neck, "N-nothing, I tripped." Alec stammered an excuse into the phone, and then shuddered as Magnus pressed against him, kissing and nibbling on his neck slowly, but with clear intention.

Watching his lovely little Shadowhunter squirm like that was so much fun, Magnus purred to himself, nibbling on the juncture between Alec's neck and shoulder, a particularly sensitive spot. He grinned when he felt Alec's breath hitch and ran his tongue up the side of his lover's neck.

"L-listen, Jace—"

Magnus smirked, ah, so it WAS the blond boy wonder.

"—I've got to go, tell mom I'm fine, ok? Yeah…yeah bye." Alec snapped his phone shut, "Do you mind—?" He started, and then yelped as he was shoved backwards onto the couch cushions and kissed full in the mouth, silencing all protests.

Drawing back a hair's breath, Magnus growled, "Yeah I do mind. I don't like sharing what I love, especially when it's taunting me, so I'm a selfish warlock. What of it?" He kissed Alec roughly, crouching over his lover as he did so. Magnus nibbled on his lower lip, trapping it between his teeth and biting down, causing Alec to gasp, and letting him slip his tongue inside.

Alec wasn't sure what had gotten into Magnus, their foreplay was never this rough. But the way Magnus was manhandling him made the Shadowhunter moan into the kiss, submitting instantly and letting his lover in, their tongues dancing and tasting.

Egged on by Alec's soft noises, Magnus deepened the kiss, holding Alec down and pressing him into the couch. He ground his pelvis in circles over his lover's growing arousal, and was rewarded by a muffled curse and a sharp tug on his hair. Magnus growled low in his throat and broke the kiss for air, he then shifted back a bit to continue his attack, this time on Alec's clothing.

The Shadowhunter spared a passing thought to be grateful he didn't wear 800 dollar clothes like his lover, so it really didn't matter when they were brutally ripped off of him. Alec lifted his hips up to assist in the removal of his jeans, and then sat up abruptly, tangling his fingers in the back of Magnus's shirt and pulling the damn thing off and over his lover's head. Next was the belt, and that was one hell of a challenge. But Alec was used to it and his fingers quickly worked out the complicated latch. Practice like that would have made him an expert safe-cracker in no time.

Magnus tackled Alec back into the couch as soon as the belt was gone, kissing and touching Alec everywhere, while impatiently yanking off his own pants and boxers. Finally, all clothing was removed, and the two of them were tangled in each other, their moans cut off by quick, passionate kisses. With a sudden surge upwards, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's butt and lifted them both off the couch, staggering a bit, and somehow carried them to the bedroom, falling down and once again pinning his lover to a piece of furniture.

Once the silky bed sheets connected to his back, Alec reached up and pulled Magnus down for a heated kiss, their tongues tangling together, and then made a soft sound deep in his chest as his lover's hands traveled down his body. He felt Magnus's long fingers curl around his erection, and gasped into the kiss as small bolts of pleasure began to race throughout his body. He released Magnus's hair and gripped the bed sheets, panting and moaning as Magnus moved lower, eyelevel to his hand as he worked his palm and fingers up and down his shaft. "Ahhh Magnus, t-that feels so good…" Alec gasped, his eyes sliding shut, only to fly open again when the hand was removed, and replaced with his lover's mouth.

Magnus hummed teasingly around the shaft, his hands keeping Alec's hips still as he took him all in his mouth and then drew back slowly, scraping his teeth and tongue over the aching arousal. He smiled to himself at Alec's desperate pleas for more, and simply ran his tongue along the underside of his dick, loving the agonized expression his lover was giving him.

"P-please, Magnus!" Alec begged, his legs spreading as he arched off the bed, "Stop teasing me!" He fisted the sheets as Magnus hovered above him, smirking playfully, his cat's eyes dark and full of lust. It made his heart stop for a second, watching the swirl of emotion inside of them, "Magnus…I love you."

A warm feeling, that had nothing to do with his body, spread over the warlock, and he smiled endearingly down at his beloved Shadowhunter, "I love you too." He whispered, each word heavy with his feelings towards the young man. "I love you, Alec." He snapped his fingers, summoning lube, and quickly slicked himself up before sliding inside the tight, hot entrance.

"A-AH!" Alec cried, his hands flying up and gripping Magnus's shoulder's, holding onto him desperately as he tried to catch him breath. No matter how many times they'd done this, the Shadowhunter never got used to feeling his lover inside of him. It overrode his body with extreme pleasure and heat, making him gasp for breath like a fish out of water and cling to Magnus, holding onto him like he was the only thing in the world. It always felt amazing, and he groaned when his lover started moving, already increasing the heat around them.

Magnus kissed his boyfriend passionately, a pleasure-filled moan escaping his lips and intertwining with his lover's groans and cries of ecstasy. He never got used to this. In all his 800 odd years, he'd never been with somebody like Alec. He was somebody that Magnus could honestly say, would never dull in his heart. The warlock thrust deeper, aiming to take his lover to heaven, and smiled triumphantly when Alec called out and arched off the bed.

"MAGNUS! Ohhhh by the ANGEL!" Alec shouted, his mind being blanketed by white hot heat. He found himself lifting his hips off the bed, taking Magnus in deeper, and causing them both to cry out as pleasure robbed their senses. He loosened his death grip on his lover's shoulders, and let his hands fist the sheets as he begged for more.

Changing his position, Magnus increased his pace, moaning out his lover's name frantically as his climax tightened in his stomach. He reached down and stroked Alec along to his thrusts, kissing him briefly as he felt Alec pulse in his hand.

"I-I can't—Magnus I'm going to come!" Alec managed to cry out, his body electrified by an intense wave of pleasure. He shouted out Magnus's name as he came, feeling his lover come inside of him as well at his call. He was dimly aware of Magnus drawing out of him, but smiled when he was gathered in his boyfriend's arms and held tightly, pressing them together as they rode out their sex high.

Magnus buried his face in Alec's sweet smelling hair, trying to capture the moment. He let his arms relax around his love and smiled at Alec's flushed face and shining, sleepy blue eyes.

"…and I thought this was supposed to be a lazy night." Alec mumbled, not looking at all upset by the sudden turn of events. He smiled as he felt Magnus chuckle silently, wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend, content to just fall asleep, wrapped up in each other.

"Alec, I want to tell you something before you drift off." Magnus whispered, kissing his nose, and then smiling once more when Alec forced open his eyes, "Remember when we first met?"

"Of course." Alec slurred, "I couldn't even think, much less breathe with you staring at me."

Magnus laughed silently, his cat's eyes gleaming at his lover, "That's when I first fell in love with you, and I want you to know something. You're the most unique person I know. You give off a sort of light that made me fall for you without even knowing your name."

Alec blushed furiously, unsure of what to say, "When I first met you…to be honest you scared me."

"What about me?" Magnus purred, not seeming offended, "My eyes?"

"No, I loved those. It was how…perfect you were." Alec sighed, "I thought, no way in hell a guy like that would even look twice at me. But you did, and…well…" He couldn't seem to finish, but he didn't need to.

"I didn't even look away." Magnus grinned, rolling over and staring down at Alec, trapped beneath his body, "And I never will." He leaned down, closed his eyes, and kissed his little Shadowhunter lovingly, his heart leaping when Alec reached up and held him close, kissing him in response.

The next morning, Alec awoke slowly, feeling a little disoriented form having slept past sunrise. He sighed and rolled over, smiling at the sight of his lover beside him.

Magnus was fast asleep, the covers bunched over his waist, and his lips parted a fraction. The sunlight dappled off his beautiful tan skin, giving him a soft glow in the morning light. His hair was a tangled halo around his face, and one of his arms was resting behind his head.

The Shadowhunter watched him for a little bit, and then decided he probably should get up and take a shower. Once that was done, he wandered into the kitchen to make some coffee. It took barely a minute for the beverage to be ready, and Alec fished around in the numerous cabinets for a mug. Finding one with as little glitter as possible, he pulled it down and looked inside.

The warlock was jerked away by a sudden shriek from the kitchen, followed by the sound of something breaking, yanking him out of his dream filled with blue eyes. He yelped in surprise and thrashed out, falling off his bed in shock. "Alexander!" He hurried into the kitchen to find Alec standing over a shattered blue mug looking horrified. "Alec! What is it?"

"You asshole!" Alec shouted, pointing at the cup, "The spider! It was in there! Oh by the angel…I was GOING TO DRINK OUT OF THAT CUP!"

Magnus just blinked, looking from Alec's frightened and furious face to the broken mug, "Spider?" It took him a second for his mind to catch up. A slow, apologetic smile stretched across his face, "I'm sorry, love." He chuckled, unable to help it. That was defiantly the wrong thing to do.

"Y-you…you!" Alec lunged at him, looking murderous.

"Alec! Calm down!" Magnus yelped, trying desperately to slap the smile from his face with no avail, "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I just sent it to a small, dark, confined space! How was I supposed to know it would end up there?"

The Shadowhunter growled, "Hold still so I can kill you!" He stalked Magnus out into the living room. Neither of them registered that they were both butt naked and looked completely ridiculous.

"Love, I'm sorry! Really!" Magnus giggled, "I didn't know!" He quickly put himself behind the couch, eyeing Alec in case he decided to vault himself over it, "Love?"

"Next time you have coffee; there will be a snake in it!" Alec hissed, although the previous anger had ebbed from his stance, leaving him with a numb feeling. He really, really hated spiders.

"Sounds fair." Magnus bargained, holding his hands up, "I surrender! Please don't hurt me."

Alec stared at him suspiciously, and then backed off a bit, walking back into the kitchen, "Sorry I broke the mug, by the way." He stared at the other coffee mugs a little warily. Not so much because of the prospect of spiders, but more because they all looked like miniature disco balls.

"No problem, love." Magnus said cheerfully, reappearing back inside the kitchen, snapping away the mess. He walked over to Alec, who was still examining the mugs, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his Shadowhunter against his chest, "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning." Alec grinned, turning around and kissing him sweetly as a sort of apology.

Magnus hummed happily, and then hugged Alec, "and goodnight as well! I wasn't done sleeping." He wandered back into the bedroom, his butt swaying, and disappeared inside.

Alec chuckled and helped himself to some coffee, looking up in surprise when Magnus poked his head out from the room, frowning.

"A-are you really going to put a snake in my coffee?"

The Shadowhunter grinned in a way that made the warlock nervous, "Maybe. Have sweet dreams, Magnus."

Magnus squinted at him, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not, and then vanished back into the bedroom, burrowing under the covers, and falling into a light sleep. Some part of his brain, however, was on high alert for suspicious coffee for the rest of the week.

The End.


End file.
